ellathemoosefandomcom-20200215-history
Violators of the English Language
The vilolaters of the English language are a group of girls and boys who attend assorted schools in the land of Everywhere. They add the word 'like' in between words where not needed, misuse words, and don't know anything of remote oddity. Traits The violators of the English language all have certain things in common, apart from overusing the word 'like'. They all appear the be able to injure themselves, feel ill and "sprain their ankles" in the middle of what they think are the most boring lessons, and all seem to have acquired Blackberries (not the fruit, sadly. That would be delicious.) They all are trained in the way of being rude, and have no idea of the proper number of meals in a day (seven). When sending text messages between each other, violaters of the English language use a strange language known as "Text Talk." Another trait that many of them share is lack of grammar, and accidental use of double negatives. Also, they do not talk, they babble, and they walk around in gaggles, like geese. Like syndrome An alarming fact about the violators of the English language, is that they all have a horrible disease called "Like Syndrome" and it is highly contagious. When in the company of these foolish girls for too long, without taking precautions against it, one may catch this disease, and in rare cases, become One Of Them. Precautions To avoid contamination, there are a few things one can do, mainly consisting of being either odd, annoying, or a combination of the two. *Finish all their sentences for them, with the phrase 'According to the prophecy.' *Ask 'why?' after everything they say. *Ignore them. Identification The Violators of the English Language, or VotEL, can be split into groups for classification. There are the mildly infected, and the completely-and-utterly-they-have-absolutely-no-hope-aaaaaaaaaaaaah infected. In the below list, if a subject has 3 to 6 symptoms, they are mildly infected, and if they have over 6, then they are DOOMED. *Subject walks around in a gaggle *Subject strutts *Subject says 'like' in unneeded places *Subject has to go to the nurse for an unobvious reason in a 'boring' lesson *Subject plays sport more than needed *Subject does not read!! *Subject is not interested in Science!! *Subject chews gum in lessons *subject has no items of significant insignificance in their pockets!! *Subject cares about the opinions of others *Subject considers themself to be 'Normal' *Subject is mean. *Subject uses words in the wrong places. *Subject has little to no grammar. *Subject communicates using "Text Talk." *Subject objects against the singing of anything they deem weird. *Subject is often hypocritical. *Subject wears face-poison. (Make-up.) Curing Like syndrome Like syndrome had no known reliable cure up until 2012, when Eddy-the-Cross-Ant cured the like syndrome. He did this by hammering the infected subjects tongue out, so they couldn't speak. However, they could still communicate using the unreadable "Text Talk," and Eddy himself seems to use the occasional unnecessary 'like.' Some of the infected have attempted to cure themselves, most notably Kally-nah and her sister Eye-lea. They decided that if either of them say an unnecessary 'like,' then the other will hit them. This method uses pavlovian conditioning to stop the bad influence of evil. Category:Evil things Category:Strange Beings and Creatures Category:Pages